KarPaul's Next Drag Superstar: Season 1
The season premiered on January 4, 2019 . Plot overview 10 fierce drag queens compete to become '''KarPaul's Next Drag Superstar, '''and win a year supply of KarPaul Cometics and a cash prize of $75,000. Contestants Contestants Progress Episodes Episode 1: ''"Cheap Queens"'' *'Guest Judge: '''Marc Jacobs *'Main Challenge:' Construct a runway outfit out of miscellaneous items from a 99¢ Store. *'Mini-Challenge:' Iconic Gay Icon Photoshoot. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Chyna Miraj''' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $1000 L.A. Eyeworks gift card *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Valerie Valentine''' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A luxurious trip to Iceland, and a $10,000 gift card from Chanel * '''Bottom Two:' LouLou Balenciaga & ZeZe LaWhore * Lip-Sync Song: "Let's Have a Kiki" by Scissor Sisters * Eliminated: LouLou Balenciaga Episode 2: ''"That Day Time Drag Show"'' *'Guest Judges:' Wendy Williams & Julie Chen *'Main Challenge:' Come up of a tv show with a funny improv scene. *'Mini-Challenge:' Vogue the house down. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Lady Orgazma and Harajuki Fierce ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captain in the main challenge and $1000 cash *'Runway Theme: '''Best Drag *'Main Challenge Winners'': ''Chyna Miraj and Lady Orgazma''' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A custom wig wardrobe from "Fantastique Weaves" * '''Bottom Two: Miss Thunderina Powers & Harajuki Fierce' * Lip-Sync Song: "Froot" by Marina and The Diamonds * Eliminated: Miss Thunderina Powers Episode 3: ''"Snatch! You're It"'' *'Guest Judges:' Hilary Duff & Gus Kenworthy *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme: '''Pretty in Pink *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Gianna Sin-Clair''' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''An exclusive shopping spree on Rodeo Drive *'Bottom Two: Harajuki Fierce & Valerie Valentine''' * Lip-Sync Song: "Sparks" by Hilary Duff * Eliminated: Harajuki Fierce Episode 4: ''"Gay Icons: The Musical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Jessica Keenan Wynn *'Main Challenge:' Dance and sing in a live dance musical inspired by gay icons *'Mini-Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Lady Orgazma' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' ' '$2,000 Gift Card from Sparkles Rhinestones *'Runway Theme: '''Glitterific *'Main Challenge Winner'': '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$5000 Gift Card from Naughty Latex and a five day luxurious stay in The Four Seasons hotel in Chicago. *'''Bottom Two: '''Jamil O'Hara & ZeZe LaWhore * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Candy Store" by Jessica Keenan Wynn, Alice Lee & Elle McLemore * Eliminated: ZeZe LaWhore Episode 5: ''"KarPaul's School of Drag"'' *'Guest Judge:' Mo'nique *'Main Challenge:' Makeover females who has insecurities about themselves to resemble your drag family. *'Mini-Challenge:' Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Jamil O'Hara' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' ' '''A sickening supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics *'Runway Theme: Faux Fur Realness *'''Main Challenge Winner: 'Lady Orgazma' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A custom supply of dresses made by Haus of Mandrews *'Bottom Two: Gianna Sin-Clair & Jamil O'Hara''' * Lip-Sync Song: "Perfume" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: None Episode 6: ''"Desperate Drag Wives"'' *'Guest Judge: '''Dana Delany *'Main Challenge: Star in a Drag parody of Desperate Housewives *'''Mini-Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Valerie Valentine' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A Suite Of Jewels From Glamazon Jewels, and $1000 cash *'Runway Theme: '''Flower Power *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Jamil O'Hara''' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A custom jewelry set by Jules. *'Bottom Two: Chyna Miraj & Valerie Valentine''' * Lip-Sync Song: "Good Form" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Valerie Valentine Episode 7: ''"Drag Shopping NetWerk"'' *'Guest Judge: '''Tituss Burgess *'Main Challenge:' Create original drag products and present it on a funny advertisement. *'Mini-Challenge:' Pants down, bottoms up *'Mini-Challenge Winner: LaLisa Park''' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A Suite Of Jewels From Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $2,000 gift card from Nailed by Christie. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''' ''Chyna Miraj *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of wigs by Clarity. *'Bottom Two: LaLisa Park & Gianna Sin-Clair''' * Lip-Sync Song: “Let's Hear It For The Boys” by Deniece Williams * Eliminated: LaLisa Park Episode 8: ''"The Most Awaited Ball"'' *'Main Challenge:' Create and present three different outfits: Baby Drag, Evil Side, and Good Side *'Main Challenge Winner: ''' ''Gianna Sin-Clair *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of Louis Vuitton items valued at $7,000 *'Bottom Two: Jamil O'Hara & Lady Orgazma''' * Lip-Sync Song: “How Will I Know" by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Jamil O'Hara Episode 9: ''"You Betta Werk!"'' *'Main Challenge:' Star in a music video of RuPaul's hit song, "Supermodel". * Runway Theme: Top Three Eleganza * Lip-Sync Song: "Supermodel" by RuPaul * Top 2: Chyna Miraj and Lady Orgazma * Eliminated: Gianna Sin-Clair Episode 10: ''"The Grand Finale"'' * KarPaul's Next Drag Superstar: Chyna Miraj * Runner-Up: Lady Orgazma * Miss Congeniality: LaLisa Park Category:Seasons